clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Music/More
Music of Club Penguin. Please add music to this page if you find any more. Parties :See Music/Party Rooms *Coffee Shop & Book Room *Night Club *Dance Lounge & Boiler Room *HQ and Command Room *Old Pizza Parlor *Dojo *Fire Dojo *Snow Dojo *Box Dimension *EPF Command Room *Pizza Parlour *Gift Shop Stage Plays *Space Adventure *Twelfth Fish *Squidzoid VS Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal *Team Blue Rally Debut *Quest for the Golden Puffle *The Penguins that Time Forgot *Team Blue Rally 2/Team Blue VS Team Red *Ruby and the Ruby *Space Adventure Planet Y *Fairy Fables *Penguin Play Awards *Haunting of Viking Opera *Underwater Adventure *Norman Swarm has been Transformed *Secrets of the Bamboo Forest *Night of the Living Sled: Live Games *Hydro Hopper *Bean Counters *Puffle Round-Up *Ice Fishing *Cave Runner (prototype Cart Surfer music)http://clubpeng.in/185zAiF *Cart Surfer *Pizzatron 3000 *Jet Pack Adventure *Thin Ice *Catchin Waves *Aqua Grabber Clam Waters *Aqua Grabber Soda Seas *Card-Jitsu *Sled Racing *Card-Jitsu Fire *Puffle Launch *Smoothie Smash *Smoothie Smash (While Playing) *Old Bean Counters *Spy Drills *Water Dojo Igloo *Rock The Boat *Cadence - Best Day Ever *Epic Island *Designer Look *Cole - Puffle Party Remix *Honolulu Honey *The Cruise Ship *Rock The Boat Quartet *Violetta - Hoy Somo Más *Zendaya - Replay *Sabrina - Can't Blame *Penguin Cup Anthem *Shark Beatz *Hot Sauce Rock *Squids Score *Hello Yellow! *This is CPSN *Stadium Ambience *Space Zoo *Space Battle *Ultimate Battle *Welcome to the Future *Extra Planetary Force *Strange Galaxy *Zero Gravity Disco *Come out to Play! *Me and My Puffle *Gotta Have a Wingman (instrumental) *Electric Ballet *Puffle Party *Brown Puffle Lab *Puffle Ragtime *Into Orbit *Martian Landing *Desert Roads *Bull's Eye *Marooned Lagoon *Carnival Fun *The Viking Opera *Jungle Ambience *Ooga Booga *Pre-Historic *Stone-Age Party *Journey to the Prehistoric *Holiday Lights *All Aboard for the Holidays! *Cool in the Cold *The Palace of Ice Crystals *Holiday Medley *Santa's Sleigh *A Little Holiday Magic *We Are The Elite *Stand and Defend *Operation Blackout *Gear Up! *The Command Room *It's your Birthday, Birthday! *Party In My Iggy *Dare to Enter the Mansion *Monster Masquerade *Seek and Hide *Ghosts Just Wanna Dance (instrumental) *Ocean Voyage *What Lurks in the Night *Scary Ambience *Cantina Band *Star Wars Theme *The Imperial March *The Throne Room *Death Star Ambience *Tatooine Ambience *University Rally *Pump Up the Rock! *We're All Okay! *Get Pink *Steer the Funk *I've Been Delayed *Stealth *Collide and Conquer *Captain Aaaar *Welcome Home *Chillin' at The Club *Sunshine Cruisin' *Iggy Life *Slush Rush Electro *Through Mountain Passes *Dubstep Puffle *Gotta Have A Wingman *City of Heroes *Operation Blackout *Party Starts Now *Candy Cane March *You Rock! *Planet Y *Quest for the Golden Puffle *Island Adventure *Santa's Mix *In the Tower *Norman Swarm *The Ringmaster *The Bamboo Forest *Master The Elements *The Way of Sensei *Puffle Rescue: In the Cave *For Great Justice *Cool Surf *Snow Dojo Music (Previously 'Beach Mix') *Snow Dojo Music (Previously 'Hard Rock') *Folk Guitar *Ocean Voyage *Jazz *Dance Mix 1 *Dance Mix 2 *Ramp It Up! *Air Bubble Boogie *Monster Masquerade *Medieval Town *To Battle! *Fall Fair *Halloween *Halloween Dance *Snowy Holidays *Christmas Piano Medley *Pop Song *Anniversary Party *Team Blue 2 *Water Party *Fiesta *Egyptian Wrap *Prehistoric Rock *Noir Noises *Twice Upon a Time *Flipper Stomper *Coconut *Extra Anchovies *Ghosts Just Wanna Dance *Cool in the Cold *Herbert Style! *Hollywood Party *Dubstep Puffle *Hard Rock *Beach Mix *Christmas Jam *CP Music Mashup 2013 *CP Music Mashup 2014 *CP Music Mashup 2015 *CP Music Mashup 2016 Penguin Chat Music *Penguin Jam 1 This music was played in the early tutorial of Club Penguin. *I've Been Delayed Only song with lyrics. Secret Missions *Opening *Closing Trivia *Cave Runner was a prototype version of Cart Surfer, as confirmed in an e-mail from Club Penguin. References Category:Data Category:Music